ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Shade
Shade is a secondary protagonist in the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is the descendent of the Elemental Master of Shadow and is granted new abilities. He proclaimed to be a contestant in the Tournament of Elements for the greed to have unlimited power as promised by Chen. After Shade discovered the diabolical Chen’s false truth, he joined the alliance of the Elemental Masters and participated in the second Serpentine War. Biography Only One Can Remain Shade was present when Chen explained the rules that benefit the Tournament of Elements. He was also one of the few Elemental Masters to recieve a Jadeblade therefore allowing him to move up a rank and continue the contest. Versus Shade watched the first round of battles, though didn't participate himself. Ninja Roll Like the other competitors, he was against the ninja as a result of Chen taking their rooms away. In addition, he was part of Chamille's team and was one of its main members, along with Toxikita. The two were visibly shocked when Chamille was eliminated. Spy for a Spy Shade was present with the other Elemental Masters while they were having a meal in the main hall of Chen's Palace. Chen congratulates him for his victory over Tox, and tells everyone that whoever wins the Tournament will get to keep his staff - a lie he tells to destroy their discreet alliance. Lloyd attempts to explain that Chen wants to steal everyone's powers, but the other Elemental Masters believe he simply wants the staff for himself. After Nya approaches the group dressed as a kabuki, Lloyd looks over at Shade, firmly believing that he is the spy. The remaining Elemental Masters gather in Kai's room to check for Anacondrai[[ tattoos on anyone's back, which would prove whether they're loyal to Chen or not. Shade was accused by [[Griffin Turner for being Chen's spy, as he appeared to be a very mysterious figure in the situation since he refused to prove that he didn't have any tattoos. While the Elemental Masters were checking each others' backs for tattoos, Shade escaped the room, telling the ninja that he's not the spy, nor is he their friend. Spellbound Shade was riding in a small aircraft with the other contestants, still under the suspicion of being the spy by Kai. He listened to Chen talk about the next match, in which the group had to hunt for Nya. Shortly after, before the bottom of the aircraft opened up, causing the Elemental Masters to plummet down towards the island with many parachute packs as well. Shade was the first to be able to grab one of the provided parachutes and landed safely. Once he was on the ground, he started to look for Nya, eventually obtaining a bow and arrow left in the forest for someone to utilize, although it was embedded with a tracking device. While searching through the woods, Shade was cornered by Clouse and several Anacondrai Cultists, and then captured. The Forgotten Element The Day of The Dragon The Greatest Fear of All Returning to New Ninjago City with the others, Shade was sent by Lloyd with the Elemental Masters to protect the people. He was shown to have taken leadership when he contacted Nya, commanding the masters to stop and follow the trucks. Like the others, he lost control of his dragon out of fear. The Corridor of Elders Appearance Shade is very pale with black hair and wears mainly black and silver. He wears a sleeveless black vest with silver shoulder braces, a silver Wolf symbol with red eyes and in front of a blue area on the neck. His legs are designed with grey pants and black boots. Trivia * His hair style is just like Cyrus Borg's. * Though his name was confirmed in ''LEGO Ninjago: Tournament'', everyone called him Shadow throughout the fourth season. Gallery ShadeEats.png MasterCheer.png Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Characters Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Elemental masters Category:Shadow Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Heroes Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements